1. Technical Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to an approach that provides multiple user interface modes to a user of an information handling system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern information handling systems typically employ a user interface (UI), such as a graphical user interface (GUI) that allows a user to operate the information handling system often will little or no formal computer training. These information handling system can include traditional computer systems, hand held devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) and media players, gaming systems, household appliances, office equipment, and other devices. Traditional GUI systems include GUI components such as icons and windows. An icon is a small pictogram that often represents a computer function, such as an application program or program function. Users select icons in order to execute the desired program or function. A window is an area displayed on a hardware display that displays content related to a program or function independently from the rest of the visible screen.